


A Gesture

by Wendymypooh



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary arrives at Francis's chambers with a gift for him, but finds that he's less than thrilled to see her there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gesture

A Gesture

After leaving Francis in my old chambers, I continued to explore the castle and its grounds. 

When I left the confines of the stone walls, I took my dog Stirling out for a stroll of the grounds. He had been cooped up in my carriage for hours and was only to eager to roam free for awhile. 

I left Stirling to his own amusements and settled on a large boulder along the lake shore. It was a beautiful view. As my eyes traveled over the ground, something shiny caught my attention. 

It was a wet, smooth stone that wasn’t much bigger than the top part of my thumb. It was clear and shiny, and it reminded me of a diamond pendant I remembered my mother wearing once. 

“I bet this would make a fine adornment for the hilt of one of Francis’s swords.” 

I began to actively searching for other worthy stones that I could gather together as a gift for Francis. Soon I had a handful of smooth, shiny stones in a variety of shapes and sizes. 

I hurried back to the castle, with Stirling trotting at my side. After leaving him in the care of one of the servant boys, I made my way back upstairs to my childhood chambers. The room was dark and there was no sign of Francis. 

Disappointed that I had not found him where I last saw him, I turned and headed down another level of stairs to where his chambers were located. Eager as I was to bestow my gift upon him, I felt no anxiety or nervousness about approaching his suite of rooms without my intentions to see him being announced by his page. 

It was only when I had reached his chambers and lifted my hand to know on his door, did I feel my first wave of uncertainty hit me. Would he be pleased with my gift or think it foolish? Should I wait to have his page announce me? 

I shook my head at my silliness. No sense in letting such thoughts deter me from my task. I took a deep breath and knocked on Francis’s door. 

It was opened a few moments late by a surprised Francis. 

“Mary, what is it?” He asked, his gaze sliding past me as if he was looking for someone. 

“I brought you something.” I held up one of the pretty stones I had found in my left hand for him to see. “To decorate your swords with?” 

“Now’s not a good time.”   
\His tone wasn’t harsh, but neither was it exactly friendly either. I gazed at him in confusion.

“Oh,” I started, but Francis cut me off. 

“Next time you should be announced. My page is there for a reason.” 

“ I don’t understand.” I frowned at him. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” 

“Why do you sound so-? Are you alone? Are you with someone?” 

I was beginning to get angry. I didn’t understand why he was acting so put out with me. I hadn’t done anything except known on his door and he was making me feel as if I had done something wrong. 

“If you are going to be the Queen of France, you have to understand something. Kings do not answer to their wives.” 

Francis closed the door and left me standing in the hallway like a fool. My cheeks burned with a combination of embarrassment, hurt, and anger. I stormed downstairs where I retrieved Stirling from the servant boy I had left him in the care of, and exited the castle. 

I returned to the lake shore where I had gathered the stones, and threw them down on the ground. 

“If he wants some pretty stones for his swords and knives, he’s going to have to collect them himself!” 

Even though Francis couldn’t hear me, just saying the words made me feel a little better. I was still hurt and confused by his odd behavior towards me, but I didn’t intend to let it stop me from enjoying my first night back at French Court.

**Author's Note:**

> Dialog from Episode is in Italics.


End file.
